maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
One Card Left to Play
One Card Left to Play is the fourteenth and final chapter in Max Payne 3. Plot The mission starts as Wilson Da Silva dropping Max off at the Piratininga Airport in downtown São Paulo. Max tries to sneak into the departure gates, but UFE officers spot him and he runs onto the baggage conveyor. Max takes off his jacket,sunglasses, rolls up his sleeves and loads his gun. UFE officers are storming the baggage handling room, and a gunfight ensues. Max manages to get into the back office area of the airport where more UFE officers are. The officers are subsequently killed in the emerging shootout. Max then reaches the personnel bathroom to find painkillers and Anders Detling can be seen (if you find him in previous chapters) in the bathroom stall. Max reaches the main terminal in hopes of finding Victor and Becker there, but no avail. Max goes into train station guarded by UFE. It leads to the next terminal. Max kills the special forces before boarding the train. While on the train, more soldiers shoot at Max and he quickly eliminates them. A helicopter flies over the train, as it leaves the tunnels, sending another UFE team aboard it. Upon eliminating them, Max notices a road blockage and jumps onto the other train as this one crashes into the concrete blockage. Max arrives at the station and sneaks by the guarding UFE into the Branco hangar where he locates Becker and Victor as they prepare to leave. Victor gets aboard, as a gunfight ensues as UFE calls for backup, and three units arrive at the scene. Becker is heavily armed with a grenade launcher and a riot shield. The plane leaves the hangar and heads for the runway a little after the police car arrives at the hangar. After Max successfully kills the units, he runs onto the portable stairs attempting to shoot Becker, but hits his airborne grenade, blowing off his left arm. Max rises up to execute the badly burned Becker as the player has a choice to shoot him or let him die. After Becker has died, Da Silva is heard telling Max to 'get the plane'. He drives by the hangar and Max picks up Becker's grenade launcher. Max and DaSilva drive towards the moving plane, as Max kills all UFE guarding it. They manage to catch up to the plane, and Max blows up the engine, taking Victor's plane down. Victor survives the crash and is arrested by Max and DaSilva. Max attempts to shoot Victor, but DaSilva persuades him to let justice take care of him. Victor then taunts Max by saying he will walk. Max agrees by saying "You'll walk...WITH A LIMP!", and proceeds to stomp on Victor's leg, giving him a painful compound fracture. A week later, in Bahia, north of The State of Sao Paulo, Max is seen at a beach bar with a bottle of beer, watching the news. He learns that the 55th battalion of UFE has been disbanded until further notice and that Victor Branco, who was accused of laundering money for the scheme to fund his campaign for mayor, was found hanged in his cell, but it wasn't determined whether it was suicide or homicide. Max walks off with a duffle bag, staring into the sunset as the screen turns black. Boss Fight Strategy You're fighting 18 men total; Becker (who is impervious to the damage while he uses a riot shield to cover his entire body), 7 officers(one is on the plane), 8 total from the 2 jeeps and 2 from the police car. For maximum efficiency, make sure use the Auto 9mm guns and aim for their heads. Becker always fires grenades each time a unit arrives at the hangar; once when the two military jeeps arrive and once again later when the police patrol car arrives. It's recommended that you shoot those grenades instead of dodging, although if you are latched to cover Becker will have to fire a second shot in order to kill Max. It's important however to remain vigilant, as for Becker still has a tendency to fire grenades in-between the arrival of his reinforcements (this is more likely to occur if you're too close to him; anywhere infront of the baggage cover). Don't leave the area past the baggage covers, because a cutscene will trigger and Becker will be seen getting a fatal hit on Max with his riot shield and grenade launcher combo resulting in a death screen. Character Appearances *Max Payne *Wilson Da Silva *Armando Becker (Killed) *Victor Branco (Killed) *Anders Detling Enemy encounters *UFE *Armando Becker (Killed) Video Walkthrough Collectibles Trivia *After meeting Anders in the bathroom, if the player re-enters it, he will be gone. *Sparing a "dis-armed'" man will earn a player a Bad Day Becker multiplayer deathmatch skin and also a secret achievement/trophy (see obtainable trophies below). *In the final cutscene, the Bahian bartender turns up the volume of his TV by using a remote controller. However, his TV set is an old model with a mechanial tuner and manual volume control, which is most probably made in the '70s and should not be remote-controllable unless extensively modified. *Salvador is located in Bahia, and is also the place where Passos and Giovanna will be staying, so it's possible that Max and Passos will meet again. *In the Grand Theft Auto series, two planes closely resemble the private jet in the final chapter, the Ghawar and the Miljet *Chapter 14 is the only chapter in which the Desert Eagle is granted to the player automatically, although it is accompanied with little ammunition that cannot be replenished at any point in the level given it's unique ammunition type. **If one were to start Chapter 14 on a different checkpoint, they will instead be given a 608 Bull. *Strangely despite Max having encountered grenades on several different occasions before this final chapter of the game, when they are used later in the departure lounge, it is the first time Max will express disappointment at their deployment by the UFE (or any enemy faction for that matter); at the times they are detonated he will sarcastically ask "How did you (UFE) get those (grenades) past the TSAs." or "Just perfect. Grenades." *At the end of Max's journey, utilising the tram system at the airport in order to reach Victor and Becker, if before Max exits the tram the player performs a backwards Shootdodge towards the rear window of the tram facing the end of the station, then moves Max backwards to get him back up, he will have a chance to glitch through the object and appear outside and free to explore. From here it can be found structures at the station such as staircases and room walls have no collision and the player can even prematurely encounter the area for Max's final confrontation with Becker. Becker at this point appears as an unanimated version of himself in a T-pose and can be riddled with bullets by the player if they wish to do so. To escape from the outside simply reload the last checkpoint. *This level features an instrumental and slightly remixed version of "Severin", a song recorded by HEALTH back in 2009. Obtainable Achievements/Trophies You Push A Man Too Far (secret) Don't Shoot The Dis-Armed Man 5 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy The Road Kill Behind Me Total Everything On The Runway 10 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy Part III Complete Complete Part III Of The Story 20 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy Feel the Payne Story Complete MEDIUM 30 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy Serious Payne Story Complete HARD 50 Gamerscore / Silver Trophy Payne in the Ass Story Complete HARDCORE 20 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy Maximum Payne Story Complete SCHOOL 80 Gamerscore / Gold Trophy Category:Chapters Category:Max Payne 3 Category:Max Payne 3 Chapters